My Killing Moon
by Akora93
Summary: Ichigo has some unfinished business to take care of, and the biggest decision of his life. It's all decided under the killing moon. I'm leaving as complete however I may continue.


_I have a love for Echo and the bunnymen, my mom got me into them after watching Donnie Darko, quite a while ago! The song 'The killing moon' has always seemed perfect for ShiroxIchi, I have tried to listen to it and make a story, so here's what came out!Also chapter 2 will arrive soon for painted knows maybe I can start writing my doujin now I have something finished XD I'd also like to mention how come I can write this and not my essay in a spur of the moment. Please enjoy!_

* * *

MY KILLING MOON

_'Under blue moon I saw you_

_So soon you'll take me_

_Up in your arms_

_Too late to beg you or cancel it_

_Though I know it must be the killing time_

_Unwillingly mine'_

Crispy autumn leaves glided along the panes of cold short windows, a slight mist was drawing into sight, neighbors had their jack 'o lanterns

Sitting in his dingy tree house an orange haired boy packed his magazines into a small crate, he was starting to feel the cold settle in, looking at his pj's he hadn't exactly made the right decision to come at late at night to dig through memorabilia. Ichigo had kept plans of a story he had put together with his neighbor who lived less than three blocks away, they had wrote a horror story together three years ago. Now it sat here gathering dust, such a sad piece of paper, torn and frayed from the rushes of seasons that come to pass all too quickly. When had he started this trail of reminiscing over his unfinished projects, books, old homework and the props the two friends had made.

Ichigo turned to look at the two masks that were hung on nails, as if they had more pride than the torn manuscripts of their would be best horror story ever. A small can of gasoline was perched on a nearby wooden shelf, pendants of crystal moon hung on the ledge, the gleam was like a glare, such a harsh glare. Dust bugs would have a field day in here, this old poor sod of a tree house. Ichigo's eyes cracked open as he saw the headlights of his father's car, he never came home this early from the doctors conference. Easing his way down the rotting ladder he walked over to greet his old man.

"Ichigo you really shouldn't be out at this time."

Ichigo gave a sympathetic look to his father, leaning his head towards the leaves he was kneading with his toe, a dullness came over his face.

"The problem isn't the time, it's the day isn't it dad?"

Isshin's eyes relaxed as he took his sons hand and walked him into their home, the Kurosaki twins were already sleeping, dreaming after a night of gathering candy in their buckets Yuzu had passed out after a particularly high sugar rush. Ichigo always remembered to kiss them on their foreheads before they slept. His neighbor he was thinking about earlier had always protected Ichigo, he did so fiercely to a point where Isshin had suspected possessiveness. The albino boy would also care for the Kurosaki sisters, braid their hair and play football with Karin.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight old man, see you later."

"Ichigo-" He threw a large comforter blanket and cushion for Ichigo to catch underarm attached was another one of Masaki's charms, a dull wooden bead with 'love' written on it. "Be safe."

Ichigo made his way back to the tree house, this was routine every Halloween now since, since- he couldn't think of it. Shutting his eyes he drifted after a while of staying up to watch the puffs of air settle as he curled up for warmth. He found it harder and harder to sleep these days.

An open sky was decorated in hanging jewels, rubies, sapphires, gems of all varietiesand colour, the soft wind blew a tuneful melody from the wooden wind chime, the sound primitive but gentle, the wooden poles swayed two and his left was a tall white clock, that looks as if it had stopped and stood still a long time ago, carvings of leaves and rabbits . A huge moon presented itself, blue and clear. It felt too close, Ichigo reached his arm out to feel this harvest moon. He felt silly for even attempting and withdrew his hand with a look of rejection.

"Ju's because ya can't touch something, doesn't mean it's not there, the moons there for ya, Ichigo. Snapping his head to the direction of that obvious silvery voice Ichigo rushed to greet his friend. "Yo." He snickered, as if to confirm he was really standing there.

"So clingy as ya always were, nothing changes with ya does it? We do this every year."

Ichigo punched the other gently as Shiro fake flinched, a pale arm relaxed itself as he leaned over Ichigo. Shiro bent his neck slightly. " I missed ya." He whispered painfully. He stopped as he saw Ichigo's eyes become wet and strained pink. White hands came to clasp the side of the crying young mans head. Kissing without holding back bone white lips worked fast to serve as comfort. Shiro hated people crying over him, he'd had enough of that from his mother.

"Don't." Kisses went to Ichigo's eyes. "Ya" A hand clasped the tanned chin. "Cry for me." He gave one extra kiss, it was a cruel angry kiss, one that directed to himself more than it did to Ichigo.

He could feel Ichigo shuddering and trying to fight the sadness that washed over him.

"I'm -s-s- sorry, I come here and start crying I'm such an ASS!"

Shirosaki now had Ichigo on his lap with Ichigo's head being cradled by the other male.

"Did ya look at our story again, Ichigo?"

He felt a nod of confirmation, followed by the feeling of snot against his chest.

"Kiiing! Here wipe yer nose!" He took the blue hakama off and shoved it into Ichigo's face chuckling as he did so. "We have to 'finish' the story, King."

"Take us to the real world then, to the tree house."

"Okie dokey." Ichigo knew he was in a dream, the only time he could contact Shirosaki this way was once every halloween, the day of Shirosaki's death nine years ago.

"Ya sure ya ready."

"I made a promise to you I can't break, we're tied together." A long red ribbon became visible as Ichigo looked at his arm.

"This won't be pretty Ichigo, what about ya family!?"

"Listen you asked me nine years ago to do this, there's no going back, I can't live-"

"Don't say it." Shiro grunted, part of him didn't want to go through with their plans. The other part was screaming to desperatley wanted to be with Ichigo as they use to be, but if that meant taking him away from his family, he felt rotten.

They were now both back to the real world, Ichigo had the strange encounter with his sleeping body, at the moment he was only spiritually existing, not physically. Before Ichigo could ponder some more. "ICHIGO!" Ichigo jumped then and there with a more than frightened look on his handsome face. "You always fell for that. Ya majesty." Shiro removed the black mask made from wood and placed it under his foot. Spiky hair bouncing at the sudden movement.

"Get yers." He threw the white mask to Ichigo. Ichigo's hand kneaded the demonic looking mask, rubbing his thumb over the ridges under the eyes. For their first masks they made some unique looking ones. Ichigo heard a crack and turned to see Shirosaki's foot come down on the mask.

"Now break it". Ichigo did the same as Shiro, pitying the mask as he brought on the untimely end. Ichigo peeked at the scripts they'd wrote together, mostly illegible scrawls of their younger selves. Their story was about two boys who chose their masks and powers, like a Saturday morning cartoon they had to defeat the bad guys with the power that came from the masks. It looked sorry for itself. Ichigo lit up a match and burnt all their possessions they made on that Halloween night in order for Shiro's spirit to be free from this earth... there was only one thing holding Shiro back now.

"Shiro."

"Hm?"

"What is it like to die." Ichigo could barely say it any louder than a whisper, it tore him to ask.

"It's dark, cold, and I forgot everything I knew for a while, I had to find my way to the spirit world and then I remembered everything again. The smell of bonfires, walking to the lake and flipping stones watching them ripple. First I remembered you. Of course it hurt a lot, the worst I'd ever feel, but after it all goes blurry."

Ichigo started to remember what happened nine years ago, for the first time he'd allow himself.

The streetlights were looming over, casting light onto their bleak street. Ichigo was slightly younger, he was happy and working his way through watching a Halloween flic, laughing bemusedly at the cheesy one liners. He began to paint the paper mache and place red stripes down the panes of his mask. Shirosaki had been making his own at his house, both of them were in sync when they didn't even know had phoned Ichigo telling him he was on his way over to his house his childish voice excited and gleeful. Ichigo couldn't wait to watch a scary film with his best friend.

Shirosaki's mother hurriedly ran after her son as he rambled about the 'coolest show on tv tonight' she passed him a warm coat and the scary looking mask he made. She held his chin and kisses his nose. "Just play nice and have fun, mind the road too, the lights have been out a while, do you want me to walk you hun?"

"Nah, Ichigo isn't that far away." He rolled his eyes but waved her goodbye.

* * *

Unknown to them...

On the nearby highway of the dusty town a red haired drunk was driving his way through the lane, it was going slower than he'd like. Scowling as the lights displayed that there was a delay he flipped the birdie to the driver next to him. Receiving a glare from deep blue eyes. Renji was such an uncaring, baboon of a man when he was drunk, he was picking fights with the famous rocker, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Sid blue haired man reeled down his window so fast Renji could have sworn it snapped.

"Who's that for mate?!"

Renji turned to his hands to see the middle finger was still present. He laughed at it numbly, drunk off his ass.

"Sorry dude" He mustered up as he saw the rockers nose gain more anger lines.

"When we get off this FUCKING lane I'm going to rip that finger of yers off and feed it to yaaaaaa!" He screamed and threw his 'special emergency' bottle over to Renji's window. Of course Renji caught it thinking it was some kind of a toy or a game, suddenly frightened Renji threw the used bottle back over to the rocker, his arm limp and trying to hold it as far away from his face as possible.

However the bottle landed inside of the car of some old woman who'd moved up the blockage. Needless to say she let out a shriek of embarrassment and disgust and threw it back out of her car to the floor. A shout of 'filthy scoundrels' could be heard.

Renji just about caught Grimmjows cold, pain promising eyes as he drove off the now clear lane. Renji began to feel claustraphobic driving down this dingy road.

The two destined to meet that night were driving the same way, noticing this Grimmjow started to ram his black golf into Renji's bright green camper van, causing a few strained dents and a increasingly scared swerved his car around with ease.

"Kay -hic- man chill out, I'm sorry kay!?"

There was no calming this man down, they were in a narrow road with hardly and light sources. The murderous growls of Grimmjow grew louder and louder, until Renji heard the sickening sound of something hitting his window still in a dopey state stopped the van to track back a few steps. He was mortified, with his drunkenness stupor, speeding and harassment coming from his now gone enemy he had ran over a boy.

Not sure of what to do he held the body and tried to find a pulse, he cursed himself over and over for ever thinking getting drunk then driving to his girlfriends was a good idea.

"C'mon kid, please be alive. PLEASE!"

What had he done?

He shook the body as he fumbled with his phone to call for an ambulance, getting nervous as he answered to the woman's directions they said an ambulance would arrive shortly. As he was speaking he put every emphasis on getting the 10 year old to breathe, but his small head had taken the damage and was clotted with blood. Tearing up Renji saw a small mask the kid presumably made, he frowned at it slightly thinking it was an evil voodoo-like mask. "Kid I have your mask! It's creepy but look I found it!" Lights began to arrive, Renji thanked god they'd got there so fast.

"He didn't make it." Renji whispered.

As lights littered the previously darkened road a life was taken.

* * *

"Take my hand Ichigo. Ya can come with me now but only if that's what ya want."

"Yes, this is what I 's tool ate to go back now" Water lapped at their feet, the slushy sounds of recoiling water growing thicker. Ichigo smiled blissfully. "Is there anyway back from the spiritual world?"

"Aren't I not enough proof for ya?"

"You're right but you was trapped here by your memories, the things we burned." Ichigo watched as Shirosaki pulled a sword from his back slowly, the black blade had an oily pattern to it, the handle had chains fixed onto the end. Ichigo felt Shiro hold him gently, the moon was their only witness, and it had always been watching. Ichigo saw red, like a huge fanning red curtain standing above him, the wind pressure rose up as he turned to feel Shiro's chin over his head. Ichigo had passed over to the spirit world, with his sound of wind-chimes tackling each other was prevalent more beautiful than before. Shirosaki had a new mask over his face, that of a black rabbit with huge ears. Their hands entwined together as they heard the heavy door to the real world shut loudly.

_'Fate_

_Up against your will_

_Through the thick and thin_

_He will wait until_

_You give yourself to him_

_La la la la la'_

"We made it through."

"Course we did king!"

* * *

Please tell me your thoughts, I still can't believe I wrote something so sad!


End file.
